Cache/.3EWhat is president Obama's first name
2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=10.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jun 30, 2016 13:35:17 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. >What is president Obama's first name The Abyss > Technical Help/Bug Reports >What is president Obama's first name << < (2/2) TWAIN: --- Quote from: rumsod on May 08, 2015, 10:48:13 AM ---Please post your ideas, tbh I'm kinda at a blank at new things to add thats not just small fixes/updates on whats in the game already --- End quote --- Quickthink, fluff laws. Quite often, people won't be playing for the geopolitics. Mammon: --- Quote from: rumsod on May 08, 2015, 10:48:13 AM ---Please post your ideas, tbh I'm kinda at a blank at new things to add thats not just small fixes/updates on whats in the game already --- End quote --- Just so you know, it's going to be a large post that will cover quite a few stuff; expect it to be thrown within the week. Juan of Walmart: --- Quote from: TWAIN on May 08, 2015, 10:49:52 AM --- --- Quote from: rumsod on May 08, 2015, 10:48:13 AM ---Please post your ideas, tbh I'm kinda at a blank at new things to add thats not just small fixes/updates on whats in the game already --- End quote --- Quickthink, fluff laws. Quite often, people won't be playing for the geopolitics. --- End quote --- so whenever i try to do a great leap forward, it says i must pay one HT of raw materials. I end up paying for 4.666666666666666. so if you could make the game deduct what it said it will deduct or say it will deduct how much it actually deducts, that would be awesome SiameseDream: --- Quote from: Juan of Walmart on May 17, 2015, 08:26:50 AM --- --- Quote from: TWAIN on May 08, 2015, 10:49:52 AM --- --- Quote from: rumsod on May 08, 2015, 10:48:13 AM ---Please post your ideas, tbh I'm kinda at a blank at new things to add thats not just small fixes/updates on whats in the game already --- End quote --- Quickthink, fluff laws. Quite often, people won't be playing for the geopolitics. --- End quote --- so whenever i try to do a great leap forward, it says i must pay one HT of raw materials. I end up paying for 4.666666666666666. so if you could make the game deduct what it said it will deduct or say it will deduct how much it actually deducts, that would be awesome --- End quote --- I assume you're new. A link to your nation should be in your signature. (You can find it under settings) President Lee: --- Quote from: rumsod on May 08, 2015, 10:48:13 AM ---Please post your ideas, tbh I'm kinda at a blank at new things to add thats not just small fixes/updates on whats in the game already --- End quote --- Not trying to leave the game for a change? You will see there will be hopefuls starting to dump in ideas of the game due to your presence..... Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version